The Ongoing Experiment
by Blithe Serendipity
Summary: Megan Ward had only intended to steal a few things. However, this proved to be more difficult than expected; captured by Hojo and unconscious for several days, she ends up at the mercy of Shinra headquarters. Her best bet is to follow orders & hope that she's done something right for once. SephirothXOC, & some GenesisXOC. Prior to/during Crisis Core.
1. A Visit to Shinra

**Authors Note:**

**Welcome to my first story on ! I would greatly appreciate any and all reviews and comments to help me improve my writing, so please do so! :) **

**I own nothing except for my OC, Megan, and all else belongs to Square Enix.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

As my consciousness slowly returned, I felt the cold metal surrounding me and winced.

My body ached… no, it didn't simply ache.

I was in more physical pain then I had ever endured. I was stiff, and opening my eyes was a challenge.

I was greeted with fluorescent lights that blinded me temporarily. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't lift more than a few inches off the cold ground.

When I regained my eyesight, I was hit with the remembrance of what had happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, you! What are you doing here?" The guard's voice echoed through the hall way as I sprinted away as fast as I could.<em>

_I didn't know where I was going or what I would do, but I knew that I needed to run and hide._

_I had initially thought, somehow, that sneaking into Shinra would be a good idea. That maybe I could snag something of value. That maybe, their damn security wouldn't be so tight._

_And now, I was running away from the security guards who seemed as though they could easily kill me and be fine with it._

_I turned a sharp corner and stopped to breathe for a moment, before spotting a door that seemed inconspicuous enough. I tried it; it was locked._

"_Damn!" I muttered, hearing footsteps approaching. I went for the next door, and luckily, it was unlocked. I bolted into the room and hid behind a shelf, holding my breath as I waited to see if the guards would enter the room._

_I heard footsteps run past the door, and then they were gone. I sighed with relief at my temporary safety._

"_Now, I just need to get out of here." I said aloud to myself, as a form of reassurance. I turned and headed for the door again, but didn't make it there before I felt a sudden sting on the back of my neck._

_I cried out in pain as I collapsed against the door, immediately feeling light-headed and unsure of what was happening. I heard someone approach me from behind._

"_Well, well, what do we have here? A little girl, lost in my lab? How fortunate. I haven't even tried testing on a female yet, let alone one of your age." A cracking, deranged voice said, and I could only give a faint groan in response._

"_Don't worry, you won't be conscious within a few moments. Welcome to Shinra." He cackled maniacally, as I slid down the rest of the door and lay on the ground, before everything went dark._

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked down, only to see myself chained to the metal table. I was in what looked like a hospital gown, and I saw several tubes hooked up to me.<p>

"Ah, so you're awake. Fantastic. It's time to test your abilities. You see, you've been asleep for quite a while. We've done a few… adjustments to your body, and you should be quite happy with them. I'll unchain you, if you follow my orders exactly. If not, you'll be on the ground within seconds. Are we clear?" The scientist from before slowly inched closer to me, until he was too close for comfort. I tried to push myself away, but there wasn't anywhere to go.

My only chance to escape… I had no other choice. I nodded slightly, not wanting to speak.

"Perfect. Before we throw you directly in, I'm going to need some information. You'll find I can be quite persuasive, and I will know if you lie. So, don't." He hissed at me, unhooking my chains and picking up a clipboard.

I slowly sat up, rubbing my head as the pounding increased. I merely hummed a faint recognition of his words, but I wasn't planning on telling him much.

"First: name."

"Megan."

"Full name. First, middle, AND surname."

I sighed, getting tired of this already. I began flicking my eyes around the room, searching for a possible weapon or point of escape.

"Megan Lee Ward."

"Age."

"Seventeen."

"Date of birth."

"January twenty second."

"Place of birth."

"Midgar."

"Alright, the rest we'll get later. Now, come with me. We're going to test your abilities." The scientist began walking away, still writing on his clipboard. I gingerly got off of the table, feeling somewhat off balance.

"What is your name?" I asked. I needed to distract him somehow…

"Professor Hojo. Do not address me by my name, however." He snapped, as he reached into a storage unit of some sort and pulled out some clothing.

"Put these on."

"I… I need to change somewhere else." I stuttered. He huffed, obviously irritated.

"Fine. Go in that room." He shoved the clothing into my hands and pointed towards a door across the way. As I walked towards it, I tried to estimate the distance from this door to the exit. It didn't seem too far.

I entered the room, and was pleasantly surprised to see a fairly normal looking bathroom. As I stood in front of the mirror, however, I almost screamed. My eyes, previously a light blue, now shone with a lavender glow, eerie and unnatural. My hair, previously a blonde, now had silver streaks strewn throughout it. My body itself seemed inhuman.

I turned away in disgust and shock, and mindlessly put on the clothing I had been given. It was obviously made for battle. It consisted of a black and blue vest and shorts with a skirt that hung off my hips slightly, and a long black coat that was a bit too big for me. I sighed in discontent.

I began looking around the room for a possible weapon or something, but there was nothing. My only chance was to bolt. I approached the door, and took a deep breathe.

I dashed out the door and rant to my exit opportunity, sprinting back out into the hallway from where I thought I'd come when I'd gotten there. I heard Hojo's faint shouts behind me, but I wasn't about to let anything stop me.

I felt a new strength, somehow. I could move faster than I had before, and as I grew more desperate, I felt something.

I saw a shimmer of light and a door approaching and I pushed myself as hard as I could. I

saw a few security guards as I ran by, but paid them no mind.

I burst out of the door and reveled in the feeling of sunlight and fresh air- well, as fresh as a Shinra location would be.

I paused for a moment, once I didn't hear any soldiers behind me. I didn't know where I could go now. I decided to just keep going straight.

I walked for a while, avoiding guards as I came upon them, but eventually I became fatigued. I ducked behind a crate and sat down, trying to ignore the soreness in my limbs.

I rested for a few moments, or, what I thought was a few moments.

A sharp poking in my side abruptly woke me from my nap. I shot upward, only to meet face to face with deep blue eyes.

I gasped, as a sword was brought to my neck. The man holding it was tall, slim, and had black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a black and white suit, and looked very important.

"I'm afraid you're going to need to come with me." He said solemnly, still holding the sword to my neck.

I looked away, and nodded silently. I tried considering my options, and all of them ended up with me dead, injured, or captured. My only logical option was to do as I was told and play it by ear.

I realized it; I couldn't run away any more.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip: three days.<em>

* * *

><p>My knees hit the floor as I struggled to dodge the attack that came at me. I leapt up and kicked out, knocking my opponent's legs out from under him, managing to get myself the upper hand.<p>

He fell to the ground with a loud thud, and I used a foot to restrain his arms.

I held my blade to his chest, breathing heavily.

"Hm. Well done. That's the last one." Tseng remarked, making notes on a clipboard.

I hated clipboards now. All I could think of was that mad scientist, Hojo, who'd abducted me before. Just thinking of him caused a chill down my spine.

I had fought about ten enemies so far, from normal men to monsters.

The reason is that Tseng, the man who had found me on Shinra grounds after I'd escaped Hojo, had been told of my escape by witnesses.

When I explained what happened, he gave me an option. I could work for Shinra, or be returned to Hojo as a test subject.

I obviously took the first option.

So, I was taken to test for the possibility of being accepted to SOLDIER.

Apparently, during my escape, I had moved at inhuman speeds and evaded all attempts at capture. I hadn't even been paying attention to the world around me when I escaped; I merely wanted to get away from Hojo and that accursed lab.

I still didn't know what Hojo had done to me; I had more stamina than before, and I looked different, but other than that, I was in the dark.

"Follow me. We'll go to see the Director." Tseng ordered, pulling me out from my hazy state of mind. I nodded, and followed behind him silently.

I carefully observed the areas of the building we traversed. Although I had sworn to work for Shinra in exchange for my "freedom", I needed to know possible escape routes. Plus, it's always good to know your way around the workplace.

I saw many rooms as we walked, but only a few were easily identifiable. Training rooms, for example. I wondered how often I would need to use them.

I had never enjoyed fighting, but thanks to my father, I'd been well trained. When I left home, I'd gotten more adept at it, and also learned how to use anything and everything I could to my advantage, whether it might be the environment, my clothing, the weather, or whatever else was available.

Finally, we stopped in front of a large door. Tseng knocked, and entered, and I was shocked at the size of the room and the technology on the desk.

This was quite clear, seeing the look that Tseng gave me.

"I've been on the street for a while. Let me be interested for two seconds." I grumbled, and he elbowed me in the side.

"Director Lazard, this is our new recruit, Megan Ward. We've recruited her to join SOLDIER. We've tested her fighting ability, and she's proven more than capable. Hojo already has reports on her." Tseng introduced me, and I felt quite uncomfortable with the situation.

The man- er, Director Lazard, was staring attentively at Tseng, before looking over at me. He seemed to be sizing me up.

He seemed rather young himself, with glasses, and blonde hair. He was dressed quite formally, similar to Tseng; I felt underdressed.

"Miss Ward, it's nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit in the short time you've been on the premises." He commented, a dark glint in his eye.

He held out a hand to shake and I hesitantly shook it. I wasn't sure about this man.

"Thank you, sir." I said quickly.

"I understand that your terms for joining SOLDIER involve not being a test subject for Hojo, but I'm afraid you will need to go to him for a bit, for the Mako treatment. Tseng will take you. Afterwards, you will go through some more fight training, and we will determine what class we want you in. Is this all clear?" Lazard stated blatantly, with no room for discussion.

I glared, but nodded. Tseng bowed and left the room, and I immediately followed.

"Is there any other scientist available?" I asked.

I was entirely desperate to not deal with Hojo again.

"You'll be fine. You're no longer his mere test subject." Tseng replied, clearly ending that conversation

I sighed deeply, but resigned myself to my fate.

"Ah! Turk, you've found my guinea pig. Welcome back, Miss Ward." The crackling, eerie voice of Hojo rang through my head like a bell, and I winced.

"She is here for her Mako treatment, nothing more. I will also need your files on her." Tseng stopped Hojo from approaching me, and Hojo's look of utter indignation was priceless.

"Mako treatment? Y-you surely don't mean she's joining SOLDIER? She's a lowly thief who I caught lurking around the labs! She's my experiment!" Hojo started rambling, obviously quite upset.

I giggled a bit as he gesticulated wildly and whined like a spoiled child who had his favorite toy taken away.

"The treatment, Hojo. Now." Tseng ordered, and Hojo simply scoffed, before walking towards the back of the lab.

"Come with me." He said, and I followed, but stayed a bit behind him. I still did not trust this mad scientist.

"Now, this process is a three day process. You will be injected and bathed in Mako. Don't complain; you wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't run away." Hojo said mockingly.

"Don't even try that shit." I snapped, clenching my fists. He huffed, before preparing a medical table.

"Lay down." I obeyed reluctantly, staring straight up at the ceiling.

I was frightened, but I knew that there was no other option for me.

Hojo took my arm and injected something into my veins. I suppose it was a sedative, seeing as I immediately began fading out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Laughter. <em>

_Strange, loud laughter, all around me._

"_Oh, you're still out cold?" A female voice called out to me. Everything was dark; I could not see the speaker._

"_No. I'm undergoing Mako treatments, aren't I?" I asked, very confused. _

"_Of course. You wouldn't be speaking to me if you weren't." _

"_Who are you?"_

"_It'll be easier to explain once you read Hojo's file on you. For now, let's say that I'm your friend. But alas, I must say good bye! It looks like you're about to wake up. Have fun!" The voice giggled, and I struggled to remain under to speak with this mysterious voice, but I was pulled back into reality._

* * *

><p>"She's waking up now."<p>

"About time. The treatment was only supposed to take three days, Hojo."

"The delay was only due to my prior experimentation on her; it is not detrimental. In fact, I believe she'll be quite the fighter because of it."

"What you did to her… those experiments… it's not conventional. How did you…"

"Be quiet, here she is."

I shook my head, and opened my eyes despite the bright laboratory lights that greeted me.

"Welcome back to us. Your treatment is complete." Hojo grinned in a way that made my hair stand on end. He was obviously happy with what had happened.

"Indeed. If you're feeling up to it, I'll bring you to your room. You may rest for the remainder of the day, before beginning training tomorrow. After examining your file, I've decided to place you at 2nd Class." Tseng stated, lending a hand to help me off of the table.

"2nd Class? Aren't I meant to start out on 3rd Class?" I asked, a bit confused.

Why wouldn't I begin on 3rd Class like other SOLDIERS?

Tseng seemed very uncomfortable with the question, which was odd. He usually was very calm and composed, and seeing him wince at a question was a strange sight.

"Do not question the decision. After looking at your file, we've decided to begin you on 2nd Class. Now, follow me. No more questions, Miss Ward." He commanded, exiting the room. I stole a brief glance at Hojo, who was rapidly scrawling on his signature clipboard, before following his lead.

As we continued down the long hallways of Shinra headquarters, a thought occurred to me.

"Sir, are there any other female members of SOLDIER?" I asked, hoping to at least start a conversation, if my question was not answered.

"I believe I requested no more questions, but no. You are the first and only. It could be considered an honor." He said simply, as if it were nothing.

That was an irritating part of conversing with Tseng. He was very monotonous and blunt. Not an ounce of dynamic in that man.

"Ah. I suppose so." I said quietly, a bit more cheerful. I had grown up with boys all my life, so it wouldn't be a problem dealing with all boys.

Females tended to be a bit more difficult to deal with. I admit, I never had much female companionship beside my mother, but still. The girls I went to school with were absolutely dreadful.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I bumped lightly into Tseng as he stopped in front of an elevator. He gave me a light glance, but otherwise paid no mind.

I mentally kicked myself. I had been caught with my head in the clouds several times that day, and I needed to focus.

We got off on what looked to be the SOLDIER floor. There were SOLDIERS of all sorts milling about. I tried not to pay attention to them as I followed Tseng to my room.

He stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall, and unlocked it for me.

As I walked in, I was pleasantly surprised. It was certainly better than my previous living arrangement. The room was an average size, but the bed was well made, and there was a desk, a closet, a bathroom, and some shelves and such. The color scheme was dark, but I preferred it that way.

"I understand you have no belongings with you, so I will send someone to take you shopping for clothing and such at a later time. For now, this is your room. Here is a key. If you need me, I will be three floors down from here. Otherwise, ask your fellow SOLDIERS for assistance. You will be collected tomorrow morning for training with the other 2nd Class SOLDIERS. Before that, however, we will return to the lab for some tests on your condition. " Tseng explained, before exiting and shutting my door.

I collapsed upon my bed, sighing in contentment.

I hadn't had a bed in god knows how long. Five years, I believe.

It was nice. Despite my odd situation, I felt at least somewhat safe.

I felt the mako coursing through me, and somehow, I didn't mind it. I barely felt different from when the other experiments had been performed on me.

Then, I remembered what Hojo and Tseng had been discussing earlier

The experiments… my current condition…

I would have to find out later on, I suppose.

For now, I sank into the bed, and closed my eyes.

I deserved a bit of sleep that wasn't on a metal table.


	2. Introductions & A Trip to Midgar

**Authors Note:**

**Here is the second chapter! I apologize for its length, but I wanted to make sure I got an update out soon. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Of course, I own nothing except for Meg, and all else belongs to Square Enix.**

A loud knocking on my door woke me abruptly from my sleep, and I jolted upwards at the sound.

I had been used to having to defend myself at a moments notice, and so, I had immediately leapt out of bed and ended up on the floor in front of my now-open door.

A young woman with wavy red hair that lay loosely about her shoulders and warm, yet analytical brown eyes looked down at me in confusion and slight amusement.

"Megan Ward, I presume?" She held out a hand to help me up, and I took it bashfully, nodding.

"My name is Cissnei, of the Turks. I was told that you are in need of clothing and such, and I'll be bringing you to do so." She smiled slightly.

"Ah, well, thank you very much. I appreciate it." I grinned back at her.

Although she was a Turk, she seemed nice, and I hadn't been able to really talk to anyone since I'd arrived at Shinra. It was a nice change of pace.

"If you'd just come with me, we can head into town. Try not to cause a scene; we don't take most SOLDIERS shopping." She turned and began walking out of the door, and I followed.

"So, why do this for me?" I asked, trying to avoid any eye contact with the people around us, as I felt them watch our passing.

"I'm not entirely sure, but apparently they see a lot of potential in you. I mean, you made it to 2nd Class without even touching 3rd Class training. How did you manage that?" She countered, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't have a clue. It just sort of happened. Thing is, now Hojo is more interested in me than I'm comfortable with. I don't exactly want to be his guinea pig." I cringed at the thought of the greasy-haired scientist who had put me through hell since I'd gotten to Shinra Headquarters.

"You're fine. Now that you're in SOLDIER, anything other than typical procedure is off-limits, unless approved by the higher-ups. " She assured me. I sighed with relief as we entered an elevator, and I took a moment to actually look at my newfound 'friend'.

She stood with a poise that showed her authority, yet, she still had a kindness that surprised me.

"So, how did you get to be a Turk? You're the nicest one I've met so far." I asked, hoping to get a conversation started. She paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. As the elevator stopped and we exited, I waited patiently for a response.

"I started out in an orphanage, and that's where Shinra picked me up. I've grown up learning my skills and I've been a Turk for as long as I can remember. I'm the youngest member to join, actually." She finally answered, a bit of pride showing in her last statement.

"Wow. I guess you've seen the best and worst of them, then." I said, as we walked out of the doors of Shinra.

"Aha, yeah. You get used to them, and they're actually not half bad. You'll get to know a few of them, through SOLDIER." She replied. We approached a van, and Cissnei climbed into the driver's seat. I headed around to the passenger's side, and we set off.

We drove in silence for a while, before we reached what seemed to be our destination. A simple clothing store downtown.

"Alright, let's make this snappy." Cissnei said coldly. I could tell she didn't exactly enjoy shopping. Neither did I, but that's primarily because I never really went shopping. I was more of a steal-what-you-need-and-nothing-more kind of gal.

Nevertheless, I hopped out of the vehicle and followed her inside.

* * *

><p>I used my foot to open my room's door, seeing as my hands were full.<p>

I dropped all of my bags onto my bed, and sighed in relief.

After we'd finished our little venture, Cissnei had brought me back to headquarters and immediately departed, saying how she'd already been out later than she should've been, and needed to get back to work.

I didn't blame her; I assume taking the newest SOLDIER shopping isn't exactly the most prestigious assignment.

I was glad she'd come, though. She was my first friend-like figure, female or not, so far.

I only hoped I would continue to see her around.

As I organized my things, I was pleased with the outcome of our trip to Midgar. I

now had things I would previously have had maybe twice a month, simply laying about in my bedroom; mine. I didn't have to rent it or sleep on the streets any more.

I feel as though I should've been less excited about this, but I couldn't help it. It was a new development for me.

I sat down on my bed and checked the time; 7:09. Not nearly late enough to go to sleep, especially seeing as I had taken a nap earlier.

I remembered that I had clearance to explore the SOLDIER floor, at least, and decided to take advantage of this. It also gave me an excuse to change out of the clothes Hojo had given me, which seemed more and more repugnant the more I wore them.

Now that I had been given my SOLDIER uniform, I saw some similarities between it and my lab clothes that the scientist had wanted me to fight in, but the differences were also clear.

One definitely belonged in a laboratory.

One was not for a person, but a test subject.

As I headed into the bathroom to change, I couldn't help but look in the mirror again. My appearance had become less startling over time, but my eyes still frightened me a bit.

Now that the mako treatments had occurred, one eye remained an eerie lavender color, and the other shone with the blue-green hue that the injections added.

After putting on my uniform, I stuffed my test clothing in the back of my closet, and look a good look at the uniform itself. It was comfortable, and I could move in it.

I was struck with a sudden idea, as I desired to test the true efficiency of the uniform. I pulled my hair up into a quick ponytail, and rushed outside to the hallway.

Looking around the corners, I didn't see anyone nearby, and I grinned.

You see, before I had left my parents, I had been quite the gymnast. It was a fun activity that kept me fit, and eventually helped me make a couple bucks here and there. The masses love a good show, I found out.

I hurdled down the hallway and did one of my favorite passes: round-off double back handspring full.

I landed happily, pleased that I still had my skills, and went to turn and do another, but ran into something- er, someone.

I glanced up irritably, as I had been in a perfectly good mood before being interrupted. When I did so, I locked eyes with a pair of mako blues. I immediately stepped back as they glared down at me harshly.

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" He demanded, in what seemed to be an attempt at making me feel small.

The stranger leered down at me, his auburn hair falling around his face haphazardly. He was obviously SOLDIER, and judging by his obnoxious red color-scheme, from his hair to his coat, a 1st Class who could do whatever he wanted with his uniform.

Mine, a purple uniform that all 2nd Class wore, did not express me, but I could tell a lot from his vibrant choice.

"I was tumbling." I said simply.

"In the middle of the SOLDIER floor? That's a bit odd, don't you think?" He commented, tilting his head mockingly.

"Not exactly. There was no one nearby; not until you showed up, that is." I snapped, getting annoyed with his pestering.

"Hm. I haven't seen you before. What's your name, little 2nd Class? I didn't even know we had any female soldiers." He began circling me, as if I were a child and he were observing me. I clenched my fists, but smirked.

"Obviously; I'm sure you don't have much luck with the ladies, anyway. Oh, and my name is Megan. Now, if you'd be so kind as to excuse me, I'll be on my way." I turned on a dime and began walking towards what I thought was the lounge, hoping it might be vacant.

"Now wait just a minute! You can't just walk away from your superior. Hey, I was talking to you!" He shouted after me, becoming just as irritated as I was. I chuckled lightly as I continued walking, picking up my pace.

I heard his footsteps following after me, and as I approached the lounge, I ducked behind the door, waiting to see if he'd pass by.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar; She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." The 1st Class quoted as he passed by my 'hiding' spot.

I immediately recognized his words; Loveless, Prologue.

My mother had read it to me as a child, and it had been the story that I'd grown up with, admiring its language and its meaning. It was a great piece. I wondered, how a 1st Class SOLDIER would come to know it so well.

As I stood, pondering this fact, I was roughly pulled out from my place behind the door to face the Loveless fan.

I groaned, wanting to simply head back to my room, but I was also curious about this man.

"Ah, there you are. You know, for a SOLDIER, I'd expect you to have better stealth." He snickered, closing the book he held in his hands.

"How observant of you. I wasn't exactly worrying about it; you're simply a nuisance. Might I ask, however, how you're so familiar with that piece?" I inquired, hoping he'd get distracted with the thought.

"Oh? You know Loveless? I could ask you the same, but I suppose I'll answer first. I read it first at a young age, and it has since become my favorite work. I find it tells a timeless tale with boundless truth." He mused, seemingly going into his own little world. I smiled slightly. His dedication to the piece was inspiring.

However, I began backing away slowly.

"Admirable. It is truly a fantastic piece. But alas, now I must bid you adieu!" I said, mocking his dramatic flair and continuing to distance myself until I could turn and sprint back down the hall to my room.

I closed the door and collapsed on to my bed, tired from the day's ventures.

I got back up and changed into my pajamas, a simple white tank top and a pair of black leggings.

As I attempted to fall asleep, I couldn't help but think of the pretentious Loveless fan I'd met. I hadn't even gotten his name.

I rolled over, resigning to finding out later, seeing as he was a 1st Class and I'd probably see him around sometime soon.

I shut my eyes and began to drift off, but could not shake the feeling of someone's eyes on me. I passed it off as my anxiety acting up, and breathed deeply, falling gently into slumber.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hello! I've decided to start doing a quick author's note at the end of each chapter, and I just wanted to thank those who've reviewed and encourage others to do so!

School is crazy right now, so I will most likely only be able to update once or twice a week, but I'll try to make those chapters longer, which is a note the reviews have given me.

I hope you guys enjoyed, and I promise, the other members of SOLDIER and Shinra will appear in time. I also hope you're pleased with Meg's first encounter with Genesis; I can't wait to work more with their interactions, and bring Sephiroth into the mix! This should occur within the next chapter.

Once again, thank you very much! Please review so that I can improve further! :)


	3. A New Mentor

**Authors Note:**

**I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update, but school is a pain and I've been very busy! Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Ongoing Experiment". **

**I own nothing except for Meg and Ataxia, all else belongs to Square Enix.**

_**Megs P.O.V:**_

"_Hey!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing. My empty room, the same as it was when I had fallen asleep. _

_I didn't feel… awake, though. _

"_That's because you're not, dumbass." The voice said, closer this time. I jerked my head around to search, and came face to face with sharp, purple eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The person- at least, I assumed it was a person- rolled those eerily vibrant eyes, and I managed to get a good look at the body accompanying them._

_It was a woman, but not like any woman I'd ever seen before._

_I suppose the best word to describe her would be provocative._

_Her skin was a pale pink, with darker marks like flames flowing up her legs and around her arms, which were quite visible with the tight leather bodice she wore. _

_Dark purple fur covered the bottoms of her legs, ending in a pair of hooves. Somehow, though, this wasn't the strangest part of her appearance._

_Large, dark bat wings lay on her back, and I could see a thin tail swishing around behind her. _

_I saw a whip attached to her waist, and metal bracers on her arms. _

_Her face was where I finally landed, where two horns curled out from her black hair, and her eyes seemed to laugh at me._

"_You're so quiet. That's a surprise. What, am I too much for you?" She chuckled lightly._

"_W-who are you? Wait, no, better question would be, WHAT are you?" I stumbled, unsure of what to do._

_Obviously this woman knew me, but I feel as though I would remember having met such an inhuman-looking thing._

"_Oh, right. They haven't let you read your own file. Poor little Meg, in the dark about everything. Don't even worry, I'm here to help. I'll tell you everything I know, because, like it or not, we're stuck together." She grinned, a hint of mischief in her voice._

"_What do you mean? " I asked warily._

"_My name is Ataxia. When you were taken by Hojo, he experimented with you until he'd made you into a fitting candidate to host me. Your eye, the one that isn't that putrid blue? It's mine. I live within you, now. I had been kept a secret before, until he, that piece of shit, could find something to do with me. Apparently, 'my power was too valuable to let go.'" She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth and becoming increasingly upset. _

"_I don't understand." I said simply. _

_Who was Ataxia? What was this 'power'? How could she be inside me?_

"_You really are dense. I am a demon; a succubus, more precisely. I was captured, and now, my very essence, my soul is a part of you. Get over it. We're going to be friends, right?" She approached me, getting uncomfortably close._

_I only nodded, my hair standing on end as I stared into those glowing eyes._

"_Get used to these eyes, too. They're yours as well as mine." She answered; I hadn't even asked her anything._

"_Can you read my mind or something? You've answered things I haven't asked several times already." I snapped, very irritated with the invasion of privacy._

"_Ooh, getting feisty. Obviously I can read your mind; I'm part of you. We share a body and a mind, in a way. Relax. It's not that bad. I was even nice enough to use your dream to talk to you, rather than just popping in for a chat while you're out in public. I don't want you ending up in the psych ward." She grinned, an expression I'd decided would be common with her._

"_I have a lot of questions. First of all, what is that 'power' you mentioned? I mean, you said that you're a… you're a demon, but what does that even entail?" I asked, anxious to get answers from her._

"_Now you're talking. I knew you'd be interested. I think I'll just show you the next time you head into battle, actually. Which ought to be soon; you're about to be woken up. Don't look at me like that , you and I can still communicate. Remember? We're stuck together." She winked and clapped her hands, and I was jolted out of my trance-like state._

A loud knock sounded on my door, and I opened my eyes, amazed at how it seemed that I'd been awake all the while talking to Ataxia.

The knock repeated itself, more intense this time.

I pulled myself out of bed, and I opened the door to greet a very solemn-looking Tseng.

"Good morning , Miss Ward. The Director wishes to see you soon, so that we can arrange a mentor for you and your training schedule. Here is a basic outline, but I will return in about thirty minutes for your meeting." He said blatantly, handing me a stack of papers, before walking away.

He truly was a man of few words.

I sighed, shut my door, and set the papers on my bed. I immediately got to work.

I put on my SOLDIER uniform, and fixed my hair into a high ponytail, before brushing my teeth and doing all the basic morning activities.

I then started reading through the 'outline' Tseng had left me. It was more like a handbook.

It explained what I could and couldn't do, what the classes I would attend were, and other SOLDIER ideas.

I stopped reading after the fifth page. I did not feel like reading it all yet.

Luckily, Tseng arrived shortly after I'd stopped reading. His loud knock came and I immediately stepped outside.

"Follow me, Miss Ward." He commanded, leading the way.

"You know, you can just call me Megan, Tseng." I rolled my eyes, tired of his ever-so-formal nature.

He stayed silent, and I huffed a bit.

We arrived at the door of Director Lazard's office, and as we entered, the blonde-haired man rose to greet us.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Ward." He shook my hand, and I smiled lightly.

"Please, call me Megan." I said, hoping he'd be more willing than Tseng was.

"Of course. Anyhow, it's time you were assigned a mentor. As a 2nd Class, you will be trained by a 1st Class mentor, one that is best suited to you and your abilities. As such, you will need to demonstrate your abilities. Tseng will bring you to the weapons room, and you will choose a weapon. Then, you will go to the training room and be observed by our 1st Classes. Is this clear?" Lazard spoke quickly and to the point, and I nodded after every sentence.

I was a bit nervous, but overall, this seemed to be a good opportunity.

"Perfect. You may head out now. I'll see you in the training room." He said, and Tseng immediately turned and headed out the door. I hurried to follow behind him.

We headed down the hall a bit and landed at a steel door. Tseng unlocked it, and as we entered, my eyes widened in awe.

*Now you're talking. This is nice.* The sound of Ataxia's voice within my head jumped me a bit, but thankfully, Tseng was turned around and didn't notice.

*Damn, I forgot you could do that. Can't you at least warn me when you're about to do that?* I requested, not exactly loving our new form of communication.

*Say please, and maybe I will. But anyways, focus on the task at hand. I suggest picking something more… unique than a sword. Take one, but if I were you, and I basically am, I'd go for a whip. I'll take care of your usage of it.* She said, and my eyes found what she was talking about. Hanging on the wall was a black whip, just as terrifying as I expected it to look.

I gulped a bit, but picked it up and examined it.

*Couldn't resist, could you? They're fun, I promise. Now, grab a blade to keep with you as well as the whip, and let's get this party started.* Ataxia beamed, and if I could see her face, I would be certain that a grin would be plastered on it.

I placed the whip on my hip, and searched for a nice blade. I ended up choosing a small dagger that fit easily on my person and could be used in a pinch.

When I was finished, I headed back over to Tseng and we left the room. I made a mental note of where this room was located; a weapons room was definitely a good place to be familiar with.

We arrived at a door labelled 'LV 49 TRAINING ROOM'.

As we entered, Tseng headed to a control panel and began flipping some switches. He pulled out a pair of what looked like goggles and handed them to me.

"Wear these. They will immerse you in the simulation. Keep in mind, even though this is a simulation, you will feel everything that happens as if it were real. You won't die, but you will feel pain. Try to keep safe and take out the targets as they come. You are permitted to use any methods necessary. Good luck." Tseng instructed, and I nodded, before putting on the goggles.

I was immediately transported to a desert-like area. I could see the outline of a city in the distance, and a mako reactor closer to the area.

I turned about, searching for signs of life, and found none.

A loud roar jumped me, and I looked up. There was that sign of life I was looking for. A huge griffin was swooping down at me.

I leapt out its way, and reached for my dagger.

*You idiot, use the whip.* Ataxia scolded, and I grabbed the whip and readied it.

*I don't know how to use this thing!* I began circling the beast, hoping for some help with this.

*You got it. Let's go.* She cheered, and I felt her take control of my actions.

**Third Person P.O.V:**

Three men watched the battle continue from behind the screen, as Director Lazard sat at the desk, controlling the encounter.

"A whip? What a tacky choice of weapon." One of them grumbled, the auburn-haired one who was pacing the floor, not exactly interested in the fight in front of him.

"Genesis, you need to pay attention. One of us will be her mentor soon, and we all need to get an idea of her abilities." The dark-haired one chided, grabbing Genesis by the collar and pulling him to stand in front of the screen.

"She's quite capable with the whip. I don't object to it. Angeal, keep him under control, would you?" The silver-haired one chimed in, focused on the battle.

"I think Genesis is just angry because she offended him yesterday." Angeal chuckled as Genesis huffed and looked out at the dead griffon and the barely-tired woman.

"I say we turn this up a notch. Let's see how she handles this." Director Lazard commented, pressing some buttons.

The three observers went silent as a summon began within the simulation.

**Megan's P.O.V:**

I barely broke a sweat, with Ataxia's help, as the griffin fell, lifeless.

*And that's how you do it. Next round, I plan on teaching you some magic. Let's see what these fools will conjure up next.* She laughed, enjoying the fighting immensely.

*Alright, fine. Whatever works.* I conceded, now that I trusted her judgment more. The battle with the griffin had been simple, as Ataxia got me used to using the whip effectively.

Flames began sparking through the air, and my hair stood on end as the summon began. The skies around me turned dark and fiery, and an Ifrit came charging at me.

I rolled out of its path, and readied my whip. I snapped it across the legs, slowing it for a moment, before wrapping the whip around one of its horns and pulling myself onto it.

I desperately tried to avoid the flames on its body as I attempted to plunge my dagger into its head, but was thrown off as soon as the dagger hit. I rolled down, hissing as I tried to ignore the burns on my arms and legs, but stood up.

*Now would be a great time for that magic, Ataxia.* I begged, and was answered by a loud cackle.

Ataxia's laughter was beginning to annoy me.

However, I felt her take some control again, and I settled for learning how to use the magic she spoke of.

"Reflect!" I shouted, and the flames that had been approaching rapidly from Ifrit were repelled back at it.

"Silence!"

"Blizzaga!"

"Quaga!"

The commands came out of my mouth before I could think of what they meant, and the Ifrit was soon lying on the floor.

I panted a bit, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden.

*Ah, right. Magic takes a lot out of you, especially without any materia. But hey, it was fun!* Ataxia giggled, and I didn't have time to think of a reply before the simulation ended.

"Well done, Megan. You can remove the goggles now." Lazard said, and I happily obliged. When I turned, however, I wasn't exactly greeted with the most pleasing sight.

Of course, I had expected to be observed by some 1st Classes, but when I saw the red-headed menace I'd dealt with day prior, I was not happy.

"Megan, this is Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. All SOLDIER, 1st Class." Lazard introduced, and I nodded in recognition of each one, but avoided eye contact with the redhead, who at least I now knew was named Genesis.

"We observed your training, but there's just one more thing before we can assign your mentor." He continued, smiling a bit.

His smile, to be truthful, was quite unnerving. I had a bad feeling about this.

"You'll be fighting these three." He finished.

I could feel the blood drain from my face as my eyes widened. Then, I started laughing. I couldn't really help myself; I just began to laugh uncontrollably. I felt their eyes on me, probably thinking I was insane.

"You're kidding, right?" I composed myself enough to speak.

The Directors face was the same as it had been. A slight smile as he increased my fear, "Of course not. Prepare yourself." He then retreated back into the little room where he could watch- safely, I might add.

I backed myself up so that I had a safe distance between myself and the soldiers, and I took a brief moment to examine my chances.

The dark-haired one- Angeal- was extremely muscular, with a huge sword on his back. However, he held a normal SOLDIER sword in his hand. Would he use both? I tried not to consider it. Otherwise, he didn't look incredibly threatening. In fact, he had a cheerfulness to him that was quite welcome.

The silver-haired one-Sephiroth was the most intimidating man I'd ever seen; his blade was longer than my entire body, and his eyes were an intense mako green.

My little red-headed friend, though, seemed the most anxious to start the fight. He held a sword that was- what do you know? Red.

"Shall we?" Angeal prompted, and I stood there, silent, hesitant, holding my whip at the ready.

*Ataxia; I'm going to need your help, big time.* I thought, before nodding.

Immediately after, Genesis lunged at me, and I rolled out of the way to avoid being hit. Angeal came from the other side, and I tried to kick his sword out of his hand, but was grabbed and thrown into the wall. I winced, but didn't have time to think as Sephiroth rushed forward, and I used the length of the blade he used to pull him forward, giving me time to get some distance between myself and the trio.

The next few minutes of the battle were just me dodging and avoiding my imminent death; with no response from my ever-present companion, I began to worry.

*Ataxia!* I tried once more, leaping over an attack from Angeal.

*As the master wishes.* She finally responded, but this time, she sounded a bit different. I didn't care, though, as long as the situation improved.

And improve, it did.

I sprinted straight for Angeal, my whip wrapping around the hilt of his blade and swinging him to the side as he struggled to keep his hold on his weapon. I jumped up and threw myself at him, legs first, hitting him in the nose and knocking him over.

My whip found its next target on Genesis, striking him in the legs, before I pushed him over onto Angeal.

Ataxia was initially taking her time with this, guiding me to my targets and helping my speed. However, I was struck in the back and knocked to the floor by Sephiroth, and as I looked up at him, his eyes widened in what looked like shock.

I found out why as my body tensed; Ataxia was taking more control. She had me directly grabbing the sword and shoving it back at him, before punching him in the jaw and getting over his head, attempting to strike with my whip. I grit my teeth as I struggled to maintain my hold on him.

Genesis and Angeal began to interfere, but I kicked Angeal once more and maneuvered Sephiroths blade to keep Genesis at bay.

Sephiroth, however, didn't stay shocked for long. He fought bac and repeated my previous actions, grasping the whip and pulling it from my hands; he was stronger than I was, by a long shot.

He kicked me to the ground again, and this time, I didn't let Ataxia fight back. I had lost.

*What the hell are you doing? I can still win this!* She protested, fighting for control.

*No. We've lost. Give it up.* I shut her down, and she kept quiet.

I glanced at the 1st classes surrounding me, and I sighed.

"Alright. I'm done. You win. What now?" I groaned, closing my eyes and resting my head on the ground. I'd accepted my defeat much more graciously than Ataxia liked, and I felt her anger at the back of my mind.

When I heard no response, I opened my eyes, and saw no one. I heard the door shut that lead to the room where Lazard was, and I glared fiercely at it, although no one remained to even receive the glare.


End file.
